The invention relates generally to dog harnesses, and in particular to a dog harness manufactured from fabric material. Dog owners often seek to express their affection for their pets and their individuality by purchasing unique collars, leashes, harnesses and other accessories for their pets. Fashionable accessories of this nature can also be vulnerable to breakage when walking the dog; the consequences of such breakage, when a dog is lost or bites another person, can be very substantial for the dog's owner. A dog harness that is manufactured from sturdy fabric, such as blue denim reinforced with polypropylene webbing, would allow the owner to express their fashion preferences while providing sufficient strength to substantially reduce the risk of breakage and provide a comfortable harness for the dog user.